Twins and Traps
by imsuchagirlygirl
Summary: When Austin and Ally were 20 Ally gave birth to a set of beautiful twin baby girls.But when Austin and Ally decide they just can't parent together Ally takes one twin and Austin takes the other.What happens when the girls meet at camp 10 years later? TROUBLE! *based off The Parent Trap
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do do own Austin and Ally or The Parent Trap so yeah...

A now 30-year-old Ally Dawson pulled up to Golden Lake Elementary school, She looked out the window at all the kids piling out the building as she waited to see her own daughters face among the crowd. After a while she finally saw Avalon exit the building with a group of kids following close behind. Ally rolled her eyes and smiled Avalon had always been Ms. Popularity at school, unlike Ally who had always been shy Ally stepped out of the car and waved to get Avalon's attention. Avalon waved goodbye to her many admirers and ran to her mom.

"Mom!" she squealed as she gave her mom a big hug "you came!" Avalon exclaimed excitedly

"Of course I did!" Ally said getting back into the drivers seat and starting the car.

Ally was a very successful song writer and she didn't have much time to do things like pick Avalon up from school that's why she had a chauffeur But since it was Avalon's last day of school she decided it would be nice to pick her up herself.

"Mom what time am I leaving for camp tomorrow?" asked Avalon from the back seat. This was Avalon's 3rd year going to Melody camp for the performing arts, a summer camp for only the best young performers.

"We'll be leaving at 3:00pm," answered Ally from the front

"We? As in us?" asked Avalon surprised.

"Yes Avie we as in us" Ally said chuckling

"You're driving me to camp too?" Avalon asked squealing as Ally laughed.

"Yes I had to move some meetings around but its worth it to be able to take my baby to camp" Ally said pulling in the the driveway of Avalon and her mansion. Right when they got home Avalon ran upstairs to pack but it wasn't long before Avalon called out Ally's name.

"Sweetheart what is it now?" Ally Dawson answered from downstairs.

" Did you take my songbook?' asked Avalon

"No I think I know better than to take Avalon's songbook" Ally chuckled remembering how protective she used to be of her own songbook.

"Well I can't find it huffed Avalon coming to the staircase.

"Avalon did you check under your pillow" asked Ally knowingly.

"uhh one minute" Avalon said running back to her room "found it!" Avalon exclaimed after a few seconds. Ally laughed and rolled her eyes at her daughter's cluelessness.

"Quiet now Avalon I'm almost done writing One Direction's newest hit" Ally said scribbling lyrics in her own songbook.

"okay" Avalon called from down stairs as she finished packing. She just had one thing left to pack the picture of her dad. Avalon's dad left when she was really young and although her mom didn't say much about him she did tell her that his name was Austin and he loved music . Ally had also given her a picture of him it was ripped but she could see her dad perfectly he had bright blone hair and pretty brown eyes, and although she had her moms short brown hair and pretty smile she did have her dad's nose, eyes and according to her mom ,personality

"Avalon are you almost done?" called Ally from downstairs.

"Yeah one minute mom" Avalon yelled down stairs as she gently put the photo in her suitcase and zipped it up and ran down stairs.

Authors Note: Hi thank's for reading my story! my name's Lauryn and i'm new so don't kill me if this story's isn't that good lol! I will update every week but since it's summer (no school!) my updates may come a little quicker oh and review it will make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey guys Lauryn here! As a thank you for all the sweet reviews and all the story alerts I got here's a mini chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Now here to do our disclaimer Avalon Dawson!**

**Avalon: Lauryn don't own Austin and Ally or The Parent Trap in fact she barely owns anything!**

**Me: Thanks a lot Avalon**

**...**

**"**Ava would you hurry up?" Austin Moon called up the stairs to his 10-year-old daughter.

"One minute!" Ava yelled back shoving random things into her suitcase. Ava had waited last minute to pack for camp and she was about to miss her flight to LA. Ava was really nervous to head to camp Melody after all it was her first year she had no ideal what to expect!

"I'm done!" Ava called running down the steps of Austin and hers New York penthouse (A/N think Jessie lol) like Ally Austin had also got a career in the music business he had decided that to be able to raise his daughter right to become an record producer, a much less demanding job than being a singer he worked for L&L record label. Once Ava got downstairs Austin called the elevator and he and Ava got in. Once the elevator landed in the lobby they ran out of the complex and into the cab that Austin had called. "Airport please and step on it were late!" Austin said as the cab driver took off. They had soon arrived at the airport

"I'll pay you when I come back" Austin said rushing out of the cab and into the airport Ava struggling to keep up. Once they were inside Austin pushed Ava towards security luckily there was no line. "She's a minor traveling alone," Austin said as she shoved Ava's passport and boarding pass to the security officer he nodded and escorted Ava towards the scanners

"Bye sweetie love you" Austin called back as he ran out of the building toward the cab probably before the driver called the cops.

"Bye Dad" Ava called back even though she knew her dad had already ran out of the airport. Once Ava had gotten thought security the airport got a worker to escort her to the gate.

"Hello I'm Caitlyn" the worker person said talking to Ava as if she was a two year old a pointing to her nametag. "I'll be taking you to your airport gate okay" asked Caitlyn Ava nodded trying not to roll her eyes. "What's your name?" asked Caitlyn plastering a smile on her face.

"Ava" replied Ava

"Will Ava can I see your boarding pass please?" Ava nodded handing her boarding pass to the totally fake Airport 's eyes almost popped out of her head "your plane leaves in two minutes!" she said grabbing Ava hand and sprinting though the airport in till they finally reached the gate just as they were about you close the airport doors." One more passenger for you" Caitlyn said throwing Ava's boarding pass at the lady and pushing her on to the plane. Ava quickly thanked Caitlyn and found her seat in first class her dad had bought the two seats next to her so Ava could have more room.

"We will be departing shortly," the pilot said over the loudspeaker goodbye New York, hello LA.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note and disclaimer: Its Lauryn! Sorry for taking so long to update, it feels like forever since I uploaded another chapter! Feel free to PM me if it seems like I haven't added another chapter in a while (sometimes I lose track of time) anyway enjoy the chapter! Oh and I don't own Austin and Ally or parent trap and I don't own Katy Perry either.**

" Mom we're here!" Avalon yelled sticking her head out the window, "we're at camp Melody!"

"Calm down Avalon" Ally chuckled pulling into the campsite, immediately after she parked Avalon jumped out of the car and started grabbing her suitcases out of the trunk of the car.

"Whoa slow down there" Ally said coming around the back of the car to help Avalon with her stuff.

"Come on lets go get signed in!" Avalon squealed grabbing her mom's hand and dragging her to the singer sign-in area. Once they got there Ally started filling out the camp papers as Avalon went to go chat with her old consular. "So are you going to be my counselor again this year?" asked Avalon hopeful.

"No they have me with the actors this year" answered Bella, the counselor sadly.

" Aww… will that's going to be my counselor?" asked Avalon perking right up.

"Umm let me check" Bella said typing something into the laptop on the table. "Looks like you have Kessa and she new so be nice," Bella said sarcastically.

"Who me?" asked Avalon batting her eyelashes innocently. Avalon was every consular's dream camper she was polite, sweet and also really talented. Bella ruffled Avalon's hair and rolled her eyes.

"I gotta get back to the actors, have fun this week!" Bella said walking off and waving goodbye to Avalon.

"See ya!" Avalon yelled back walking over to her mom to see if she was almost done with the camp papers.

…..

Once she got off the plane Ava immediately pulled her long brown hair into a bun it is a lot hotter in LA than it was in New York even in the airport!

"This way sweetie" the flight attendant said breaking her train of thought and guiding her to where a camp worker was suppose to pick her up.

"I think that's him," Ava told the attendant pointing to a man holding a clipboard with four other kids standing around him.

"Are you Ava Harmony Moon?" the man asked glancing at his clipboard once Ava approached him

"Yep" she said

"Good your are last one. Lets go kids," he said heading towards the airport doors, as they were walking a girl with jet black hair and light brown skin ran up to Ava.

"Hey I'm Maddie," the girl said

"I'm Ava" Ava replied shyly, Ava was always shy with new people but after you got to know her she could be the most outgoing person you know.

"So what's your talent?" Maddie asked one they were in the camp van

"Singing what's yours?" Ava asked warming up to Maddie a bit

"No way! I a singer too! What cabin are you in?" asked Maddie excitedly

"Katy Perry" Ava said all the cabins in Camp Melody were named after famous performers.

"I'm in Katy Perry too! Maddie exclaimed

Ava smiled maybe camp wasn't going to be so scary after all.

**Authors note: Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter Avalon and Ava should finally get to meet. But before I go I wanna give a shout out to VeVe2491 for not only reviewing my story but also adding it to their favorite list thank you it means a lot to me! Now what are you waiting for? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the wait! I've been super busy with back to school stuff but I promise I will never make you guys wait that long ever again! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ~ Lauryn

Avalon's POV

"Mom isn't this cabin awesome!" I exclaimed setting up my bunk. This cabin was by Far the coolest one I had ever stayed in the wood was dyed purple and there were framed pictures of Katy Perry and wooden music notes hung on the wall.

"Yeah its great" my Mom said not even looking up from her iPhone I rolled my eyes she was always on that thing.

"Sorry sweetie but I really have to go" my Mom said giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek

"Aww really? Can't you stay a little longer?" I begged

"You know I would if I could but I'm already late for a really important meeting," she said giving me a sad look

"Alright" I sighed

"I love you," she said giving me another kiss on the cheek and heading for the door

"I love you too," I said even though I knew she had already left.

I took a good look around the cabin; I was the first camper to get there so except for 2 other bunks it was pretty empty I thought just as I heard the cabin door opening. I looked and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes walk in with her mom and dad, she headed for my bunk.

"Hi is the bottom bunk taken?" she asked shyly

"All yours" I answered giving her a warm smile

"Thanks" she said giving me a grateful smile as she started setting up her bunk

"Well darling we have to go" her Mother said glancing at her blackberry and giving her a hug

"We love you," her Dad said also giving her a hug a heading for the door.

"Working parents?" I asked sticking my head down so I could see the girl

"Yeah" she sighed giving me a sad smile

"Oh I know what you talking about" I said sticking my hand out "I'm Avalon"

"Gracie" she answered shaking my hand and giving me a big smile

I think I am going to like this girl.

Ava's POV

"So your Dad's a record producer? Maddie asked we had arrived at camp and we were sitting on the tram that was taking us to our cabin.

"Yep" I answered

"That's so cool! My parents are boring accountants" she huffed as I giggled

"All singers can get off here" the person driving the tram called from up the front

"Come on!" Maddie said grabbing my hand and her luggage and running toward the girl's cabins

Avalon's POV

I was sitting on Gracie's bed and we were talking to the two other campers that had just arrived Jordan and Alexa, they were both really nice Jordan had pretty black hair and brown skin and Alexa had long blonde hair and hair and brown eyes.

"Wait, so your sister's friend jumped up on stage?" I asked Jordan was telling a story about when her Mom made her go with her sister to a concert

"Yeah and then security picked her up and threw her back into the crowd, " Jordan said as we all started laughing and the cabin door opened. A girl with curly black hair and another girl walked into the cabin... wait a minute that girl looked exactly like me except for the fact that my hair was a bit shorter we were identical WHAT THE HECK?

A/N: ahhh cliffhanger! Sorry about that guys I just really wanted to get this chapter out since it's been so long and but I was too tired to finish it ): anyway if you want to see the characters outfits for this chapter I'll put the links below thanks guys! ~ Lauryn

Avalon and Ava's Outfits: cgi/set?id=56504176

Maddie and Gracie 's Outfit's: cgi/set?id=56504402

Jordan and Alexa's Outfit's: cgi/set?id=56504231


	5. Chapter 5

SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION I HATE READING AUTHOR NOTES TOO BUT PLEASE READ! OMG! I can't believe I haven't updated in over a month I'm soooo sorry! I have been really busy with school and stuff. Okay since you guys have been so patient I'm going to have a little contest okay first you have to leave a review than the 6th person to PM me with their appearance/personality/name gets a special character in the story! Good luck, now go! ~ Lauryn PS. oh and I don't own Austin and Ally or The Parent Trap.

Avalon's POV I blinked once maybe I was imagining this... Nope still looks like me and now all the other girls were noticing too. "Wow!" exclaimed Gracie speechless

" You guys are identical!" added Jordan

"Oh my god!" Alexa said amazed

By then we had caught the attention of one of the girls, the curly haired girl turned in our direction wide eyed then she tried to turn the identical girl around who was busy unpacking.

"Hey" I said walking over to the pair, the rest of the girls following closely behind wanting to get a closer look at the girl

. "Hi" both the girls said the curly haired one looking back a forth at me and identical girl and identical girl back facing away from us unpacking her suitcase. "I'm Avalon this is Gracie, Jordan and Alexa" I introduced hoping to break the ice a bit

"I'm Maddie and this is Ava" curly said still a bit wide eyed then the "Ava" finally turned around looked at me at me and her face almost instantly went to white.

"I know right," I said giving her easy smile then I heard someone knock on the door then barge into the cabin anyway.

"Hello girls!" the girl who I was assuming was our consular exclaimed with a huge smile on her face then she looked at Ava and me "awe twins how cute!" she said glancing at the binder she was holding

"Were not-" I started but was interrupted by this overly happy consular

"How about we sit in a circle and get to know each other better?" she said sitting down on the floor as we joined her

. "Okay I'll go first" said consular girl "my names Kessa I'm your consular, I'm a singer like all of you, I'm from San Francisco and I'm so excited to get to work with you girls!" she said that smile never leaving her face. Since I was next to Kessa in the circle in I went next. "

I'm Avalon I'm a total girly girl my favorite singer is ether Katy Perry or Taylor Swift, my moms a songwriter and I'm a LA girl" I finished smoothly

"You moms a songwriter?" asked Kessa

"Yeah Ally Dawson" I answered,

"Oh my god The Ally Dawson is your mom? She's amazing"

"Thanks I'll be sure too tell her that" I said giving Kessa a smile, anyone who was or wanted to get in the music knew who my mom is so I was pretty used to consular's here being all star stuck over the fact that "The Ally Dawson" was my mom.

"Okay, do you wanna go next?" Kessa asked pointing to Gracie who was on the other side of me

"Sure" Gracie said "My name is Gracie my favorite movie is Collage Road Trip (A/N my favorite movie (:) I love Kelly Clarkson and I'm from Burbank here in California" after Gracie went Alexa, Jordan and Maddie went now it was time for Ava to go.

"Ummm my name is Ava my favorite color is blue, I'm from New York umm... And I love sing? She finished awkwardly I couldn't help but giggle even though we looked alike we seemed completely different Ava seem shy and quiet and I am loud and crazy one things for sure this year at camp was going to be way different from all the others.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness! Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my gosh! Super sorry for wait I tried to make this chappie super special for you guys l btw did you guys hear that rumor that Harry Styles and Taylor Swift might be dating? And what's going on with Justin and Selena? Okay enough of my rambling on to the story!

Avalon's POV

"I've had enough this is my prayer that I'll die livin just as free as my hair-"

I groaned as I heard Lady Gaga's song Hair play over the camp's loudspeaker signaling it was time to wake up and start our first full day of camp. I picked my head my oh so comfortable pillow and wiped the sleep out of my eye only to see all the other girls except Ava who was fully dressed and ready to go sleeping soundly.

"What are you doing up so early?" I grumbled I've never been a morning person I mean I could wake up but I couldn't fully function until at least 10:00am another thing that's completely different from my mom, my mom told me she slept ON THE FLOOR and then woke up super early just to wait in line with Auntie Trish for some Mytab or something isn't that crazy?

"Guess I'm just a morning person" she said shrugging and giving me a small smile.

I smiled back and looked through my suitcase for an outfit, only too see mom's stylist Eloise had changed my outfits and organized them into days very nice Eloise I thought as I took Monday week one's outfit and headed to the bathroom connected to the cabin to change.

…

After I had changed into Eloise's outfit that was super cute by the way I walked back into the cabin where the other girls were just getting up.

"Come on chop, chop girls its already 7:45" I said checking the clock.

"We have to eat breakfast than be at the studio for our dance lesson by 8:15 I said reading the schedule Kessa had left here last night I had to admit even for her first year she was a pretty lousy counselor I mean come on I was practically doing her job.

Once all the girls were ready we waited until 10 minutes later Kessa came running in.

"I so sorry girls!" she said still catching her breath

"I was chatting with some people by the counselor cabin and I totally lost track of time!" she glanced at her watch and her eyes went big.

"No time for breakfast, we have to go like now!" she said bolting out the door all of us following closely behind. It was only than I noticed Ava and I looked as if we had coordinated colors or something…Creepy.

Like? Hope you do and it was worth the long, long, long wait. I'll try to update again before Thanksgiving speaking of are you guys doing anything fun? I'm just staying home probably fighting my brothers for the last roll but oh well. Oh! and if you guys have any ideals of just wanna chat or something don't be afraid to PM me! Love you guys and if I don't talk to you before have an awesome thanksgiving!

Lots of Love,

Lauryn xox

Avalon and Ava's outfits: cgi/set?id=63855652


	7. Chapter 7

Ava's POV

"Ready? Let's take it from the top girls," the dance instructor Ben

said.

"One,two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight" Ben said counting down  
the steps.  
"Very nice Ava," he said coming to dance by me,I kept up with him and  
did the dance as good if not better than him.  
I glanced over at Avalon  
it looked like she was having a really hard time I moved over by her  
and tried to help her out.

"Left, right no your other right hip foot head!" I said trying to cue her  
on what step was next.  
Just than Kessa opened the door and walked into the room.

"Okay girls lunch time!" Kessa said turning off the music as everybody  
ran outside. Probably starving considering we had to skip breakfast this morning and we just had a four hour dance lesson.

"Hey Ava stay back a sec," Ben called just as I was about to head out  
the door.

"Hey what's up?" I asked walking up to him

"You're a really talented dancer Ava," he said looking me straight in  
the eyes.  
Ben was really cute. He had dark brown hair, light blue eyes  
that almost reminded me of Uncle Dez's, too bad he's like twice my

age.

There's something you should know about me I'm a little boy  
crazy. My daddy said when I was a toddler I was always checking out the  
boys in my preschool.

"Ava sweetheart are you okay?" Ben asked breaking my train of thought.

"Umm yeah and thanks," I said returning back to reality.

"As I was saying," he continued, "If your interested I think we could  
defiantly find a spot for you in our advanced dance camp."

"Really?" I asked confused.  
I mean I knew I was an okay dancer, but I didn't think I was good enough to be put in an advanced dance  
group. "  
Wait does that mean I would have to leave my cabin and firends  
and stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah we'd move you out put you in a dancers cabin, get you some dance clothes and BOOM! you'd start tomorrow," he said smiling from ear to ear.  
Wow this guy sounds like he really wants me to be in his dance

group.

"Umm...Thanks so much for the offer Ben, but I really like the girls I'm  
with in the vocal camp, maybe next year though!" I added not wanting to  
hurt Ben's feelings. I'm really sensitive, so I always try really hard  
not to make anyone upset.

"That's okay," he said giving me a small smile as I turned to the door, "but if you change your mind, just let me know."

"Thanks Ben, bye!" I called heading out the door.

"No prob, see ya kid," he answered.

***

I walked outside the studio to see all the girls and of course Kessa  
waiting for me.

"It's about time, I'm starving," groaned Jordan dramatically causing everyone to start laughing.

"Come on, let's head over to 'The Music Note'" Kessa said heading in  
direction of the singers cafeteria.  
Maddie and I talked about random things on the way there.  
"So what did Ben called you for anyway?" Maddie asked as we walked into 'The Music Note'.

"Oh he just told me that he thought I was a good dancer," I shrugged not  
bothering to mention the whole transferring camps thing.

"Oh will did he-WOW!" Maddie exclaimed once we had walked into 'The Music Note'.

"What?" I asked confused staring at her.

"Look," she said gesturing to the cafe I finally looked up.

"Wow is right," I said looking around the cafe there was tons of food!  
Hotdogs, hamburgers chicken nuggets, french fries pretty any food you could think of, it was there.

"Well come on!" I said grabbing Maddie's hand and running into the heaps of food.

(A/N: I actually got hungry writing this chapter :p yum! Anyway,review)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, The Parent Trap or any of the songs featured in this chapter.

Haii! New chappie today, WAHOO! I'm gonna try to speed up the whole camp thing so we can get to the good stuff probably 4-5 more camp chapters! ~Lauryn

Avalon's POV

"I'm soo full!" Alexa groaned slowly making her way into the cabin.  
"Me too," I agreed, "I don't think I've ever eaten that much!"  
"Come on guys hurry up and get out of those sweaty dance clothes. We don't wanna be late for for our first vocal lesson do we?" Kessa asked as she left the cabin to wait outside.  
I quickly got changed into a cute white sundress and a pair of sandals and I noticed Gracie still looking for something to wear.

"Here," I said pulling out a cute blouse and jean skirt out of her suitcase, "Wear this, and I have the perfect pair of shoes to go with that," I added throwing her a pair of sandals.

"Wow thanks Avalon, this looks really cute!" She said going into the bathroom area to change.

"No problem" I smiled.  
I love fashion. I wanna be a stylist or designer when I grow up, you know if the whole singer or millionaires wife thing doesn't work out.  
I love to help Eloise pick out Mom's outfits and I got voted Now magazines most stylish celeb kid last year.  
When Gracie finished changing we went outside to meet Kessa and the other girls.

"Kay looks like we're all here," Kessa said after doing a head count," she said as she started to silently count.  
When she finished she announced, "Let's go!"  
The walk from our cabin to the singing studio wasn't nearly as long as it was to the dance studio, considering we didn't have to go all the way to the dancers area of the camp.  
It only took us about 5 minutes to get there.  
"Hi girls!" A bubbly blond exclaimed right as we walked into the air conditioned goodness of the  
singing studio.  
"My name is Claire and I'm one of the singing instructors here!"  
"Hi Claire!" We all responded.  
"Now let me split you guys into groups of two and we can get started! Okay Jordan and Alexa you girls can go with Megan over there," she instructed, pointing to a petite brunette girl standing by the door of a private room.  
"Maddie and Gracie," Claire said reading down the list of her clipboard, "You lucky girls get Brittany,"she said gesturing toward a girl with medium length dyed red hair.  
"Ohh twins!" Claire exclaimed when she turned back to Ava and me.  
"Umm actually.." I started but was interrupted by Claire.  
"Let's go in my practice room!" Once we were in Claire's hot pink painted practice room we started practicing different songs finding the style of music that we sang well.  
"Try this duet girls" Claire said as she began play the song on the piano,  
"Ava you do Selena's part Avalon you do Demi's." She instructed handing me the sheet music.

[Ava:]

You come from here,  
I come from there.

[Avalon:]

You rock out in your room,  
I rock a world premiere.

We're more alike than  
Anybody could ever tell  
(ever tell)

[Avalon:]

Friday, we're cool,  
Monday, we're freaks.

[Ava:]

Sometimes we rule,  
Sometimes we can't even speak.

[Avalon:]

But we kick it off,  
Let loose, and LOL

(LOL)

[Ava:]  
It may seem cliché  
For me to wanna say that your not alone  
(that your not alone)

[Avalon:]

And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact i got your back

[Ava:]

Yeah, yeah, yeah

[Both:]

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary.  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La

[Avalon]

I'm kinda like you,  
Your kinda like me.

[Ava:]

We write the same song  
In a different key

[Both:]

It's got a rhythm, you and me  
Can get along  
(get along)

[Ava:]

And it may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say  
That your not alone  
(here I go again)

[Avalon:]

And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact  
I still got your back (yeah)  
(I still got you're back)

[Both:]

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!

We finished the song and I had to say I thought it sounded pretty good.

"Wow you voices sound great together!" Claire exclaimed as Kessa popes her head in the door.  
"Kay time to go Avalon and Ava" she said as Claire closed her sheet music book.  
"Bye girls see you tomorrow!" She said as we ran out the door.

A/N: I actually already finished the next chapter once my beta checks it I will put in up ASAP.

Song: One and the same by: Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer :I do not own Austin and Ally, The Parent Trap or any music featured in this chapter.

/N: Okay we are at like day 5 of camp now, and in response to a guest reviewer who said the names were to alike let me clear that up. Avalon is pronounced AV (like the first part of avenue) - uh-lon and Ava is pronounced Ay-va so the names aren't really that and this chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta reader Basketballgirl124,be sure to check out her stories they are all amazing!

"Were are we going now?" Jordan asked Kessa as we walked though camp.  
"Today we are going to meet up with my friend Jasey's cabin!" Kessa said as we walked towards "The Stage" which was basically was a big stage the connected all the camp departments together.

"Kessa!" a consulear who I assumed was Jasey exclaimed.  
"Hey Jase!" Kessa smiled giving Jasey a hug, "Where are your girls?"  
"GIRLS!" Jasey called as about 5 or 6 girls came running from behind the stage "This is Lulu, Gabby, Bree, Quinn and Evelyn" Jasey introduced.  
Lulu had long dark brown hair that was pulled back in a braid, while Gabby had wavy brown-blond hair and dark brown eyes.  
Bree had platinum blond hair and baby blue eyes.  
Quinn had light brown hair with her hair pulled in a high ponytail and Evelyn had gorgeous naturally red-orange hair and bright green eyes.

"These are my girls Jordan, Alexa, Maddie, Gracie, Avalon and Ava," Kessa said smiling at the Jasey's cabin.  
We exchanged hellos and Kessa told us all to go play while they blabbed I mean talked...no I mean blabbed.

"Okay which one of you is Avalon?" Evelyn asked pointing to Avalon and me once we were out of ear shot of the conselurs.  
"Ummm me?" I said uncertainly.  
"Wait I thought Ally Dawson only had one kid not twins," Quinn piped.  
"She does were not twins," I clarified  
"Okay?" Quinn said scrunching up her face clearly confused.  
"Quinn stop interrupting me!" Evelyn exclaimed glaring at Quinn...I smell queen bee!  
"Anyway as I was saying before I was very rudely interrupted," Evelyn continued, "I heard that just because your mom is Ally Dawson that you think your better than LIKE everyone else," she finished smirking.  
"Really?! I also heard that your 'like' jealous," I shot back mimicking her 'like' and finishing with her exact smirk.  
"Ohhh BURN!" Jordan cooed.  
"Oh yeah! Good one Avalon!" also encouraged Maddie from the sidelines.  
"Okay if you think your soooo good how about a good ole sing- off?" She asked stepping towards me.  
"Did you really just challenge Avalon Dawson to a SING-off?" Gracie scoffed.  
I think I'm rubbing off on her.  
"Yes I did. now are you in or out?" Evelyn asked her green eyes a shade darker.  
"IN! But I get to pick the song AND let's about we make this a cabin sing- off."  
"Deal! Wanna make this a bit more interesting?" she asked innocently.  
"Gladly! I have an idea! Losers cabin has jump in the lake nude tonight in front of the BOYS cabin!" I grinned as all the color drained from Evelyn's face.  
"Ummm well..." Evelyn stammered nervously.  
"What chicken?" I asked  
"No! Lets do this!" Said an overly confident Evelyn.  
I smirked and ran up to the stage luckily the band was still there so I told them the song.  
I grabbed a bunch of mics from backstage and handed one to each girl.

"Ready?" I asked  
"Oh we were born ready," Evelyn glared as I nodded to the band to start it's so about to get all Glee up in here

[Me]

Hello, hello, baby, you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy

[My cabin]  
Kinda busy  
Kinda busy

[Maddie]

Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy

[Evelyn]

Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You should've made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy

[Lulu and Gabby]  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

[Jordan and Alexa]  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

[Everyone]

Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
I'm busy  
(I'm busy)  
Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Call all you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

[Jordan and Lulu]  
Boy, the way you blowing up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I should've left my phone at home  
'Cause this is a disaster  
Calling like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer

[Ava]

Not that I don't like you  
I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing

[Me and Evelyn]  
Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cause I'll be dancin'

Me and Evelyn finished, it was obvious who won our cabin just had bigger and better voices.  
"Girls come on its time to go!" Kessa called.  
"So I guess well see you lake in front of the boys cabin 8:30 sharp?" I asked cockily, not even Evelyn could ague that we were the clear winners she just glared.  
"See you then!" I smiled as our cabin marched off that stage like a bunch of bosses.

A/N:I hope you liked it! I feel like this was one of my better chapters.

Song: Telephone by Lady Gaga ft Beyonce


	10. Chapter 10

Please Read!:

I'm here I'm here! Guys I'm really sorry my life has been crazy lately but it's settled down a bit so here's a new chapter! P.S. Sorry about the grammar I wanted to get this out for you so I didn't get a chance to send this to my beta. My apologies! This is a mini chapter I just really wanted to upload something since its been so long!-Lauryn

Avalon's POV

I sat at the edge of the pool glancing at a Tween Lyfe magazine as Ava read her Britney Spears biography. All the other girls were swimming but Ava wanted a chance to read her book so I decided to sit with her as a chance to try and get to know her better.

"So…What's your favorite color?" I asked as Gracie ran to the other side of the pool as Maddie playfully tried to splash.

"uhhhh probably blue what about you?" she answered giving me a small smile and setting her book down.

"Pink or purple definitely" I grinned

She smiled "so your moms a songwriter?" she asked

'Yep! And your dad is a record producer?" I replied

"Yeah and singer" I added as I heard Kessa call our cabin.

" GIRLS OUT OF THE POOL NOW!" She demanded not sounding very happy at all.

"Yes?" We all questioned when everyone was out of the pool and gathered around our angry counselor. She just got up and started walking toward the exit as we all followed, soon we had arrived at the camp offices no one said anything as we Made our way into the building. Waiting there for us was the little redheaded devil and her little minions.

"Well girls it seems here Evelyn has claimed that you girls lured her cabin outside and then pushed them in the lake" The camp director Dylan said sniffling a laugh.

"What! That's not true they willing fell into that lake!" I exclaimed

"Is this true Evelyn did you girls fall into the lake?" Dylan asked

"No of course not! I would never lie!" Evelyn exclaimed, "I'm not so sure my daddy would be so happy to hear about this especially after all the money he donated for camp scholarships this year" She added innocently

Dylan's smile suddenly faded "Well Avalon I'm afraid if this is true your cabin is going to have to be put on cabin arrest" He said sympathetically

"That's not fair! We didn't do anything-" I tried arguing

"Enough Avalon. Now march" he said pointing to the door as our cabin headed towards it.

Kind of filler but meh, I listened to thrift shop while writing this chapter wha, wha,wha wha? XD I'm really going to try to update this story if not every week than every other week. I don't have that much going on anymore so that shouldn't be a problem. Now…Review it up!


End file.
